Talk:Five's Legacy/@comment-5266090-20140211203716/@comment-172.56.5.180-20140211234011
I have read Five's Legacy and for those who can't get it I'll give some spoliers. Five grows up with Rey and we can see he's got some resentment towards Rey, who's getting more and more ill by the day. Once Rey finally dies, Five (who has telekinesis by this stage) leaves the Island to go to Martinique, a place he's kind of obssessed with. He develops flight and that's how he manages to land on Miami beach after thinking he's going to die at sea for a few days. A few weeks after he got to Miami he becomes friends with this girl Emma and they join forces to pickpocket together. They soon bump into this man, Ethan, who takes them both under his wing and makes them work for him. On one job, things go badly for Five and he uses telekinesis to save himself. Emma sees him, goes mad, and then calls him a 'freak'. This is one of the reasons Five converts because he just thinks humans sees him as a freak. Anyway, after that, Ethan takes Five completely under his wing and they both go and live in a mansion. Ethan teaches Five how to train his legacies (something FIve finds nice that Ethan doesn't question his powers). Five soon begins to quite like the power and appreciates the status he gets. One night Five gets Three's scar and he wakes up in a panic. He thinks the mogs are there and he looks around the mansion, when he sees Ethan talking to a mog on a computer. He realises that Ethan is working with the mogs and he finally escapes, after Ethan tries to persuade him to get onto the mogs' side. Once Five's in Miami he gets his new legacy, the one that makes him turn into whatever he touches, and he soons turns into glass. Panicking, he flies home and Ethan helps him relax with a tranquilser. After that Ethan tells him he was a Seeker but then realised the Loric would never win the war and decided to team up with the mogs. Ethan then tells Five that they have Nine and the Loric will neevr win. He says the best thing for Five is to join up with the mogs. By this time Five is kind of liking the power and status he's received with Ethan but what is the deal breaker is when he realises that if he refuses the deal with the mogs he'll have to go on the run again and Ethan will be killed. Five has got an attachment with Ethan and doesn't want him to die. So, Five agrees because he realises this is the best way to survive. He's taken to a mog headquarter where a mog talks to him and flatters him with praise and says how well off he'll be. Five is still unsure, but thinks he has no other choice. The mog tells him the only way they know he can prove his loyalty is to kill somebody. The identity of the person is hidden in a folder and the story ends with Five opening the folder. But we don't know who it is.